Technical Field
The field of the present invention relates to systems and methods for software activation.
Related Art
Currently there are various related art methods of software activation. Most of the related art methods of software activation require an Internet connection. However, the use of an Internet connection in software activation can cause various problems and disadvantages. For example, but not by way of limitation, there is a problem of unauthorized (e.g., illegal) software usage. Unless the methods of software activation become more sophisticated than those of the related art, the related art problem of security and prevention of illegal software usage will remain in the field of software activation.
Some related art approaches may use verification techniques for the license that include the client that is associated with the application generating a fake license file that includes incorrect parameter information, performing the verification of the license, and once the verification of the license has been completed, replacing the incorrect parameter information with correct parameter information. However, this approach may have various problems and disadvantages. For example but not by way of limitation, the fake license approach assumes that the content of a license file is created on the client's machine (not on the server side). Thus, a keygen app can create such a file the same way as a vendor app does, without any need of breaking the vendor app.